Dad’s Staying Late Again
by SpookyClaire
Summary: A stupid little oneshot about someones’13yearold daughter as she waits for them to come home late at night. It’s just stupid and fluffy. Haha! Please review! [[ SLASH ]]


Dad's Staying Late Again

Summery: A stupid little one-shot about someones'13-year-old daughter as she waits for them to come home late at night. It's just stupid and fluffy. Haha! Please review! SLASH

-------------------------------------------

'_Oh baby! All I want for Christmas is you!' _Her stereo screamed the music of My Chemical Romance as they did a remix of Mariah Carry's Christmas song.

She bounced about the living room of the pale blue farmhouse that was just down the road for the bright yellow one that her grandparents inhabited.

She was about to scream the next song lyric at the top of her lungs when the loud sound of ice falling from the tree and hitting the window made her jump. She turned off her music.

"Holy shit!" she swore as she controlled her breathing. Then the toaster popped and she went and pulled the burned toast out and spread peanut butter on it. She sat in the kitchen that looked creepily similar to her grandparents'. She looked over at the clock and saw it read 11:51 pm.

She shook her head

"Either they gotta start coming home sooner or I gotta start eating dinner sooner." She ate all of her food and put her plate in the sink.

She yawned and walked over to the living room. She stretched out on the couch and listened as the clock struck 12.

"Guess dad's staying late again." She mumbled to herself sleepily and she allowed her eyelids to close.

-------------------------------------------

He landed in his driveway and turned to see his husband pulling in with a smile on his face.

"Darn it Clark! Ya beat me again!" he said with a growing smile

"Life aint a race Lex." He said with a smile

Lex walked to Clark and the two kissed. They pulled back

"Ahhhh, I love Christmas." Said Lex

Clark giggled and the two walked towards the house hand in hand

Once at through the front door Clark swore "Damnit, I didn't realize how late it was!"

It was quarter past 12. They noticed a fire still blazing weakly in the living room. They walked in to see their beautiful daughter fast asleep.

Clark took the old purple afghan atop of MaryBeth Kent-Luthor. The afghan clashed horribly with the couch, Lex had complained of it when they had first moved in, but once Clark told him his grandmother knit it he could tell how much it meant to Clark and let it be.

Lex let out a sad sigh as he looked at his daughter.

"What is it hun?" Clark asked putting his arm around Lex

"It's just…she's growing up so fast. I mean she's already a teen ager, I almost missed her birthday for that goddamn conference in Ohio…"

"But you didn't Lex, you left early and came to her party. You have no idea how much that meant to her. Did you even see her face when you walked through the door that night?"

-

Lex thought back to that night, he had left the conference early and pissed off his client, but when someone else bought the company it ended up crashing anyway, so it was for the best. But when he got off the plane and sped home he walked up and threw the back door open. Clark and MaryBeth had been in the kitchen sitting over an untouched cake.

Lex remembered the face she had when he came in. First it was surprise that someone had thrown the door open, then it was excitement and pure joy as she threw her arms around his neck screaming "Papa!"

-

A soft smile played across Lex's lips as he recalled the memory.

"Yea…I do."

"Lex, babe, she loves you more then anything, you're not missing anything. You're doing a great job, please don't put yourself down."

Lex looked at Clark and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." He muttered as he lead Clark upstairs to their bed room.

"Love you more…" Clark said with a smile

"Not possible." Said Lex with a loving smile

-------------------------------------------

Yea, I am aware that was stupid and pointless! But I love it! I think its cute! Please review!


End file.
